


Through the Mirror, Darkly

by Macko_99



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Incorporated (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Flashpoint (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Flashpoint (DCU), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macko_99/pseuds/Macko_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The multiverse is a fickle being which no one can predict. Due to forces he does not understand Thomas Wayne of Flashpoint has arrived on New Earth. He must now work to understand his son and his family and to master his own demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a weird but brilliant idea I got the other day. What if Thomas Wayne from the Flashpoint timeline ended up in the New Earth universe? I loved the Convergence event and Earth 2 Thomas meeting New Earth Bruce, but I feel this could be better. This will be Thomas meeting all of the Batfamily and also him dealing with a lot of issues from his world. Spoiler warning in effect if you have not read Flashpoint.
> 
> I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.

Chapter 1: Arrival

The blinding light faded and Thomas felt his body knit itself together. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the pitch black sky of Gotham city.

With great effort he sat up and looked around. He was in an alley in Gotham for sure. He didn’t know if it was the same alley which he was at when the light overtook him but it was Gotham. The smell never changed.

He finally stood up and looked around more before freezing on the spot with a chill running down his spine. In front of him was the Monarch Theatre. He turned slowly and looked into Crime alley. 

The memories flashed in his eyes as he saw Bruce walking ahead of him and Martha, pretending to sword fight like Zorro. He saw Joe Chill step out of the shadows. He remembers pulling Bruce back and stepping in front of his son and wife. He remembers trying to reason with Chill and talk him out of it. 

But he remembers the gun being cocked. He remembers leaping for it. He remembers it going off. He remembers tackling Chill to the ground and knocking him out. He remembers looking over and seeing Martha crying as she cradled a bleeding Bruce. He remembers rushing over and putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. He remembers shouting for the police and for help. And he sees the life drain out of his son as he begs him to keep fighting.

The flashback ends and Thomas shudders. He reaches for his hip flask and takes a long swig of the bourbon inside. He swallowed it easily as he had gotten used to the taste long ago. 

Straightening himself up, he pulled out his grapple and shot it out. He felt it hit something solid and pull his body into the Gotham skylight. After a few moments of swinging he paused and landed on a building to have a proper look at Gotham. After a few moments he had come to a startling realisation.

This was not his Gotham.

“What the hell?”

He didn’t see the Wayne Casino. The city was less flashy, more New York than Las Vegas. Wayne tower looked bigger and better than ever. And it actually smelled cleaner. 

He had no idea what was going on but he was determined to find out. He looked towards Burnley and grappled away. The answers would be at Wayne manor.

________________________________________  
Wayne Manor

The manor was different. 

It looked as if it was being lived in. The lights were on in the windows and he could see that the entire outside was much cleaner. The lawn was a rich green and well kept. There was also new wings attached to the main building.

Since the building was obviously occupied by more than one person, Thomas decided against going through the front door and opted to go round the rim of the estate and enter through the cave system.

Thomas moved fast but quietly, keeping to the shadows of shrubs and trees. He made it to the entrance of the cave system but stopped when he noticed the track marks on the cave floor. They were from some sort of car as far as he could tell, but it was moving at incredible speeds. There were also motorcycle wheel marks on the ground and burn marks on the walls, indicating more than just motor vehicles travelling through these tunnels.

He kept walking, following the tracks until he found the way blocked by a large blast door. He placed his hand on the metal as he looked at the edges. No sign of a control box or anything to allow him access. 

Thomas growled in frustration before he felt vibrations on the door. Thinking fast he grappled straight up just as the blast door split open and a loud and fast motorcycle zoomed out. 

Thomas quickly flung himself into the cave before the doors closed, using his cape to slow himself down and land without a sound. When he looked up he was taken aback by what he saw.

There was a T-Rex which looked like some sort of robot. There was also a giant penny, a giant Joker card and a giant Jack-in-the-box. There was some sort of high-tech car and on a podium. Nearby there was also a number of motorcycles, an incredible looking plane, and a boat. There was huge computer in the far end and what he recognised as a surgery room next to it. 

He was so amazed he did not notice the current occupant of the cave approaching him until he heard a batarang being pulled out. He pulled out his guns and turned pointing both at the new figure and for the third time that night he felt a chill go up his spine as he saw another Batman standing in front of him.

This other Batman was different, like everything else. He had white eyes, rather than red. His ears were longer. His bat-symbol was inside a yellow oval, rather than a red one. His belt was yellow and had no gun holsters, just large pouches. He was in a fighting position, ready to throw the batarang at the drop of a hat.

“You set off the motion sensors as soon as you entered the tunnels. Didn’t get a good look at you until you reached the doors. You’re obviously an imposter, so who the hell are you?” The opposing Batman growled. Thomas saw red.

“I’m Batman!” Thomas shouts before shooting both pistols. Batman dodges and throws the batarang, disarming Thomas of one pistol. Batman then charges and kicks the other pistol away.

The pair begin to fight, but it is obviously one-sided. Thomas is more of a brawler, using his large frame to his advantage, hitting to break bones and crush organs. To end a fight quickly and brutally.

But this Batman was smart. He was leaner, but faster and he used that to his advantage. He easily dodged the punches that Thomas sent at him. But he returned them with the same ferocity. 

Thomas felt his true age as he fought this Batman. His bones were aching and he was losing his breath. He knew he was going to fail.

And he did.

Batman moved fast and hit him twice. One punch in the gut and then another at the temple knocked him out cold. He collapsed in a heap on the floor. 

“Are you alright Sir?” Alfred asked as he re-emerged into the cave after Bruce told him there was an intruder.

“I’m fine Alfred.” Bruce replied as he pushed the other Batman onto his back. 

“Quite a disturbing suit by Batman standards.” Alfred commented as he collected and unloaded the intruder’s guns.

“Yes. Let’s find out who he is.” Bruce reached down and tore off the other Batman’s cowl. 

Seeing the face he recoiled in horror. The last time he had seen it he was eight years old and in an alley, looking down at his parents as blood spread out beneath them.

“My God!” Alfred was staring at his old employer and the man he had promised to serve, for as long as he could. 

“Dad?”

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let’s say Thomas has arrived just before Flashpoint. And he has arrived in a New Earth, a year on from the end of that continuity. We are ignoring Convergence and the reboot. With all the multiverse crap going on let’s say that the Flashpoint world became a designated parallel earth. Also Bruce is wearing the Batman Inc. suit cause it looks awesome and this is my story. 
> 
> If you enjoy this then please comment as constructive criticism is very helpful.


	2. Vengeance, the Night, Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems people like the premise for this story. Awesome. Here’s the next chapter.
> 
> I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.

Chapter 2: Vengeance, the Night, Batman

Bruce typed at the computer. The only thing that had his attention at this moment. He could not bring himself to look at the man strapped to the bed in the medical area. 

He looked like his father, aged by 30 years. He sounded like his father now that he thought about how he said ‘I’m Batman’. 

But this man had guns. This man had knives. And this man had shot at him. He couldn’t be Thomas Wayne. 

The computer was running both a full genetic test and an aging program on an old photo of Thomas Wayne. He had to be sure.

“Sir.” Alfred announced as he walked towards Bruce, a sombre look on his face. 

Bruce turned in his chair. “What did you find Alfred?” He asked instead of a greeting. 

Alfred sighed. “The ground penetrating radar shows both graves are occupied with no signs of disturbance.” He said as Bruce turned back to the computer, his scowl growing deeper.

“Why would someone do this Alfred? Why would someone clone my father, put him in a batsuit and send him here. To torture me? To break me? To make me remember the pain? Why?” Alfred sighed in exasperation and placed a comforting hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Are you sure that it is a clone?”

“The initial DNA test was a match. It has to be a clone.” Bruce said as he typed.

“But you are still running the full analysis and the aging program.” Alfred commented, looking at the screen.

Bruce stopped typing and lowered his head, the scowl lifting but sadness still present. “I have to be sure Alfred. I need to know.”

“Are you sure you would want these answers.” 

“I need them.” Bruce answered. Alfred nodded but did not leave, waiting with the man who had become his own son.

After a moment the results came and the hearts of Bruce and Alfred skipped a beat.

The genetic analysis was a 100% match with no discrepancies or mistakes in the DNA. It even matched with the extra thirty or so year’s protein build-up in the cells which is caused by natural aging. The aging program for the photo of his father nearly matched as well, apart from the loss of his moustache and the greying of the hair. 

Bruce just stared at the results. Scenarios were running through his mind on how this was possible. He had to know the answers.

Deciding on what to do he pulled up his cowl and opened a communications feed to the Watchtower. After a few second a black haired man with a curl to his fringe answered.

“Superman.” Bruce greeted stoically.

“Batman. What can I do for you?” Superman replied, having become used to his friends mannerisms long ago.

“I need you to scan Gotham for interdimensional anomalies.”

“Sure. Any reason why?” Superman answered with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m curious.” Batman answered, the blank expression showing that he was in no mood for games.

“OK just give me a second.” Typing could be heard from Superman’s end and Batman leaned back, locking his fingers together and leaning his chin on them.

“OK I’ve got something.” Superman said. Batman sat straight for the answer. “There is a faint dimensional disturbance in Gotham city, which shows the signs of someone crossing the dimensional boundaries. It’s strange though because the dimensional frequency has no matches in the database.”

“When and where?”

“Scans show the disturbance occurred roughly around two hours ago at, oh.” Superman became slightly distressed. Bruce’s eyes narrowed.

“Where Clark.” He stressed. 

“It originated in the opening of Park Row.”

“Crime alley.” Bruce finished.

“Yes.”

“Send me all the data. I’ll look over it myself.”

“Of course but Bruce what’s going on.” Superman asked, worry present in his voice and on his face.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle Clark. Thank you for your help. I’ll see you at the next league meeting.” Batman signed off before Clark could probe further. A second later he got the data but he ignored it, choosing instead to move to the med bay, where their visitor was waking up.

________________________________________  
Thomas stirred as consciousness returned to him.

Memories came back to him. He remembered grappling through Gotham, breaking into the batcave and fighting another Batman. 

He thought it was a dream until he opened his eyes and saw that he was in the medical bay he had seen earlier. It wasn’t a dream.

He tried to sit up but he found he couldn’t. Looking down he found that he was strapped to the medical cot. He couldn’t move his chest, arms or legs no matter how hard he tried.

“Those straps are designed to hold metahumans down. I’d advise against struggling unless you want to hurt yourself.” Thomas looked forward as the other Batman came into view.

“We have also liberated you of your cowl, cape, gauntlets and belt.” Thomas only noticed at moment that he was unmasked. He glared at the other Batman.

“Who the hell are you?” Thomas demanded.

“I’m Batman.” Bruce answered calmly, no emotion registering on his face.

“No you’re not! I’m Batman!”

“Not in this world.” Thomas’ face contorted in confusion and anger. What the hell is this imposter talking about?

“What the hell do you mean ‘this world’?”

“You have somehow crossed the dimensional barrier into an alternate earth Thomas.” Bruce explained. Thomas looked stared at him in disbelief.

“That’s impossible. And how do you know my name?” Thomas asked when he realised that this Batman knew his name. 

“What happened in Crime Alley that night?” Bruce asked, ignoring Thomas’ own question.

“What?” Thomas reeled back from the question.

“Why did you become Batman?” Bruce asked, more malice in his voice as he moved forward further.

“I…”

“What made you fight the injustice of the world?” Bruce shouted as he now loomed over the foot of the medical cot.

“MY SON DIED!” Thomas shouted. Bruce reeled in shock at Thomas’s revelation.

“Joe Chill came out of the shadows, tried to mug us and in the scuffle he shot my son. Bruce died in my arms. After that I became so angry that the system had allowed it to happen that I became the bat to punish those who did wrong, no matter the cost.” Thomas fell back as the hurt came back. 

He looked up again to see Batman had lowered his head. When he looked up he seemed to be contemplating something.

“In this world it was Thomas and Martha Wayne who were killed in Crime Alley. Their son made a promise to fight the forces that took his parents from him. To fight for justice, not vengeance. To never swerve from the path of righteousness. He trained and fought to become the symbol of Justice for so many in Gotham and the world.” Thomas looked at the man, tears pricking his eyes as hope and fear developed in his heart.

“What did he become?” He asked, praying that he was correct.

Batman pulled his cowl off his head and Thomas saw the face he had dreamed of for so long. The hope that had refused to die in his enveloping him once again.

“He became Batman.” Bruce said as tears fell from Thomas’s and his own eyes.

“Bruce.” Thomas croaked, his voice breaking. Bruce moved forward and undid the straps holding Thomas down. 

Once free Thomas stood and framed Bruce’s face with his hands. He was Bruce. He knew it. So he pulled his son forward into a bone-crushing hug and let out all the emotions that had been building in his heart since that day, along with the guilt he now felt at the actions he had undertaken in the name of a skewed form of justice. The people he had killed because of his grief.

He felt a wetness on his shoulder and realised that Bruce was crying too. How could he not be? His father was here and alive.

After a few moments they pulled apart and Thomas felt exhausted. He had no energy and wavered on his feet, Bruce holding him steady.

“Let’s get you a room. You look like you need the rest. And a shower.” Bruce said, holding Thomas by his arm.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Thomas said, all resistance lost.

“We’ll show you to a guest room. I’ve kinda moved into the master bedroom.” They began walking out of the medical bay.

“I’d be surprised if you didn’t. Hold on ‘we’?” Thomas asked.

“Master Thomas.” Thomas’s head shot up at the voice of the man who had served him so long ago and had abandoned him when his rage spread to the punishment of others. 

“It is good to see you again.” Alfred said, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of family drama in this one. And it’s not gonna let up anytime soon so I’d strap up, it is going to be a doosey. The whole pre-52 batfamily will meet Thomas and some others. That is what this story will be about, not action and adventure. If you want that go somewhere else. If not then I hope you enjoy this. Thomas’ willingness to kill and his alcoholism will come up, along with Martha. I haven’t forgotten about them.
> 
> Again comments are more than welcome.


	3. The Oldest Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Batman, DC or any related works.

Thomas followed Bruce and Alfred through the halls of Wayne manor. He thought that he could find his own way around an alternate version of his own home but he soon realised that the outline had changed.

“There was an earthquake a few years ago Master Thomas. Nearly the entire manor had to be rebuilt.” Alfred informed, using the mind-reading powers which all butlers must have. 

“Earthquake?” Thomas asked with a brow raised.

“Yeah it was ancient fault-line that reopened. Instead of helping the government decided to cut-off Gotham from the rest of the US. Made the whole city a no-man’s land.” Bruce explained.

“Well I guess it’s reassuring that the politicians of this world are just as inept as the ones in mine.” Thomas huffed.

“Small comforts sir.” Alfred agreed.

The three walked down the corridor, passing multiple doors. When they passed one door, it cracked open and a pair of blue eyes stared at the three men that passed them, zeroing in on the newcomer. 

When they disappeared around a corner, Damian opened the door fully and walked out of the room, staring at the corner they had just passed. 

“I’ve seen him before.” He mused, digging through his memories for answers.

“Me too.” Damian did not jump or flinch when he heard the voice of his sister (and anyone who said differently was a liar).

Damian looked up at Cassandra and saw her brown eyes reading what she had just saw.

“So what are you seeing Cain?” Damian asked, knowing that his sister can see more than any other person alive when it comes to body language.

“Happiness, hope and fear from Bruce and Alfred. Fear, guilt and hope from new guy. He’s dangerous.” Cass explained.

“He was wearing a batsuit.” Damian commented, eyes narrowing.

“I know. Be prepared.” Cass said before disappearing into her own room. Damian stared down the hall for a few moments before retreating to his own room, but not before placing his best knife under his pillow, along with two razor-sharp birdarangs. 

________________________________________

“Well here it is Master Thomas.” Alfred opened the door to reveal the plush and luxurious guest bedroom. It featured a queen sized bed, a large oak closet, a matching set of drawers, an attached bathroom and a small writing desk and chair. The style of the room was art-deco. 

“You’ve redecorated.” Thomas commented, looking around the room as he entered.

“We had to move with the times.” Bruce explained.

“I don’t like it.” Thomas said, a slight downturn in his lip. Bruce was momentarily shocked by Thomas’ comment but Alfred did not miss a beat with the reply.

“I am sorry to inform you sir but Wayne Manor is no-longer yours and you merely a guest her so please be so kind to buck up.” Alfred and Thomas stared at each other as Bruce’s eyes darted between them, hoping that a fight wasn’t about to break out.

Thomas broke first as his mouth turned up in a grin and broke into a chuckle that became a belly laugh. Bruce stared wide eye before he looked to Alfred who was chuckling quietly. 

Bruce sighed in relief before chuckling as Thomas and Alfred clasped their hands together in a proper greeting. 

After pulling Alfred into a reluctant hug Thomas pulled back, still smiling at his old friend.

“I’m going to get you some clothes.” Bruce said, obviously seeing that Thomas and Alfred wanted to talk. 

With a nod of thanks from both older men he turned and left, closing the door behind him. Thomas sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the carpet.

“Thank you for staying with him for so long.” He admitted.

“It was my duty sir as documented in your Miss Martha’s will. I was to take care of him as you would have.”

“I don’t think me and Martha would have let him dress up as a bat and fight crime.” Thomas joked.

“Probably not sir but he needed closure of some sort and he has brought this city from the brink of destruction multiple times.”

“Gotham hasn’t looked better. But you never questioned him or tried to stop him.”

“Oh I have on multiple occasions but I have seen the good he has done for Gotham first hand. He has brought smiles to so many who like him had lost nearly everything at a far too young age. So I voice my opinions but I always tend the injuries and give words of encouragement when they are needed. ”

“This Gotham does look better than mine.”

“How so sir?” Alfred asked hesitantly.

“It seems brighter. The lights in the city are on for progress and happiness, not vice and debauchery. And Wayne is still a good name.”

“A good name?” 

“After Bruce was killed I couldn’t go back to surgery. Not after failing to save my son. Martha became so depressed that she broke. I lost her. And then I got angry so after finding the cave and the bats I went after Joe Chill as Batman. You left after that because you couldn’t deal with your own grief and that I had become a murdering vigilante. And I don’t blame you for it. After I killed him all the crazies came out so I took them on. I needed money to do so, so I turned Wayne enterprises into Wayne Casino’s. And I hunted the worst of the worst as Gotham rotted. Eventually the absolute worst came out but I could never come to kill her.”

“You have killed sir.”

“I just wanted revenge against everything connected to Chill. And I couldn’t stop.”

“If you kill a killer, the number of killers in the world remains the same. Master Bruce has never killed. Nor used a gun. Out of respect for you.” Thomas felt tears prick his eyes as guilt burned in his heart.

“Then he is a better man than me and he doesn’t deserve to have me back.”

“He has forgiven those who have done the same. Because he loves them. And he wants to help them.” Alfred moved forward and clasped his hand on Thomas’ shoulder in comfort.

“I’d better tell him.”

“You should. And he will still love you, as you love him.” Alfred squeezed the shoulder just as Bruce returned with a number of clothes.

“I believe I shall retire for the night. All this excitement has took its toll. I shall see both tomorrow for breakfast. Eight am sharp.” Alfred left as Bruce set the clothes in the closet.

“Bruce can I talk to you for a moment.”

“Of course.” Bruce sat down as Thomas told him of his world and the circumstances of him becoming the Batman. Bruce was quiet throughout as he listened intently. After he finished they were both quiet as they thought of what to say next.

“Do you hate me?” Thomas asked nervously.

“No. And I don’t blame you. If what had happened to you happened to me then I would have ended up the same.”

“But how do we move forward?”

“We accept that this is a second chance. I’ve been given a lot over the years and I’ve messed nearly all of them up by dwelling on the past. Well not anymore. The past is the past. Now we either accept it or we let it corrupt us and ruin what we have been given.”

Thomas nodded in agreement before smiling and pulling Bruce into a hug once more. Bruce accepted it before pulling back with his nose scrunched up.

“But you are going to quit drinking. You stink.”

Thomas chuckled again and nodded. “Yeah I don’t think I have a reason to drink anymore.”

“No you don’t. So sleep, shower and come down tomorrow for breakfast. You have a family to meet.”

“Thank you son.”

“Not a problem Dad.”

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I could find bubkis about Flashpoint Alfred so I’m just assuming that he left Thomas. This chapter is a bit fluffy but Alfred is the most forgiving person on the planet and Bruce just got his dad back so he’s willing to forgive him. The rest will be a bit more sceptical. Martha will come up again. Also I added a cover image just to make it look better. Five points if you caught the Doctor Who reference.
> 
> As always please leave a comment if you enjoyed. I am open to criticism and some advice.


	4. The Son of the Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets his first Grandchild

The next morning

Thomas felt the light shining on his eye-lids so he slowly opened them, feeling the sleep crack away from his eyes.

At first he was confused when he saw what room he was in. He sat up as his brain tried to work why he was here.

But then the memories from last night came flooding back. He remembered he was in the manor on an alternate earth, he remembered the huge cave, and he remembered his son was still alive and Alfred was still here.

He looked at the digital clock next to the bed. Eight am. He usually slept for longer but this had been one of the best nights of rest he had for ages. So he got up and went to the bathroom to shower and shave.

Once cleaned up he pulled on some of the clothes that Bruce had let him. They were a bit tight on his larger frame but they would do for now.

He made his way to the kitchen, which he could find by following the aroma of an Alfred cooked breakfast. Entering the room he was met with something he only saw in dreams.

Bruce was sitting at the kitchen island, a cup of coffee in his left hand and a newspaper in his right. A half-finished breakfast was in front of him. 

Alfred was at the stove, tending to pancakes, eggs and bacon, something he hadn’t seen in many years. 

Bruce and Alfred both looked at him and smiled. Yeah, Thomas was liking this.

“Hungry, Master Thomas?” Alfred asked as he flipped a pancake.

“For your cooking Alfred, always.” Thomas replied, choosing a seat across from Bruce.

“I’m glad to see someone does.” Alfred looked pointedly at Bruce as he set a mug of coffee in front of Thomas. 

Bruce just shook his head lightly as Thomas raised an eyebrow. 

“I need to head to Wayne tower. Investors are insistent on meeting both me and Lucius. I should be back in a few hours. Think you can hold on till then?” 

“I’m not a child Bruce. I can take care of myself.” Thomas said as Alfred placed a large plate of food in front of him. Bruce realised what he had said and immediately finished his coffee.

“Right, well I’ll see you in a while.” Bruce said, slightly flustered. He grabbed his briefcase and went to leave.

“Have a good day Master Bruce.”

“See-you later son.” Bruce didn’t miss the smirks of amusement from Thomas and Alfred.

On his way to the garage Bruce had run into Cassandra, also heading out.

“Where are you off to?” Bruce asked his daughter.

“Meeting Steph and Tim for breakfast.” She explained, zipping up her leather motorcycle jacket.

“OK. Do you want a lift?” Bruce asked as the pair entered the vast garage. Cassandra considered it, especially since she could see that Bruce wanted to talk to her about something.

“If it’s not any trouble.” She asked.

“None at all.” Bruce said as he opened the door of the Mercedes-Benz for her. She nodded thanks as she got in. Bruce shut the door and went to get in the driver’s seat.

As he started the engine Cass could see that he was anxious from the smallest of details. She waited patiently for him to speak up. When they reached the gate Bruce spoke up.

“So I need to talk to you about something that happened last night.”

________________________________________

Back at the manor

Thomas and Alfred had fallen into small talk as Thomas ate and Alfred cooked. It was something they enjoyed doing long ago and they enjoyed it just as much now.

“So Bruce is running Wayne Enterprises now?” Thomas asked.

“No not entirely. He is the majority share-holder but he usually delegates the task of running the company to Mister Fox and Master Tim. Though that doesn’t mean he is completely clueless when it comes to business.”

“Mister Fox. Would that be Lucius Fox?”

“The one in the same. He has done a grand job in running the company and Master Tim has shown that he possesses the talent and ability to continue running it when he decides to retire.” Alfred explained proudly as he prepared another plate of food.

Thomas was intrigued by the extra plate but didn’t bring it up, instead staying on the subject.

“This Tim sounds like a good man.” Alfred smiled as he thought of Tim.

“He is sir. And I’m sure you will meet him soon.” Thomas nodded in understanding as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Morning Pennyworth.” Thomas turned towards the new voice and nearly dropped the mug at what he saw.

It was Bruce as an eleven year old. He was sure of it. 

“Morning Master Damian.” Alfred said as he placed the plate of food on the table with a glass of orange juice at the seat where Bruce once sat. Damian took the seat and immediately dug into the food.

Thomas just kept staring at the boy named Damian. He now picked out details on him that were different from Bruce. His skin was darker and more tanned. His ears stuck out more than Bruce’s did. And his hair was thicker and a slightly deeper shade of black.

Damian realised that he was being stared at and raised his eyes to meet Thomas’ in a scowl.

“Stop staring Thomas. Unless you want to lose those eyes.” He said in a dark tone.

“Master Damian!” Alfred scolded with his hands on his hips.

“TT, whatever.” Damian was still scowling as he went back to eating. 

“I’m sorry for staring. It’s just that you look so much like Bruce when I…” Thomas trailed off, not wanting to dig up those memories this early in the morning.

“So everyone tells me.” Damian muttered.

“You know who I am?” Thomas asked after realising that the boy had called him by his name.

“Yes. Father came to me last night and explained your situation to me.” 

“OK. So your Bruce’s son.”

“TT I am his only true son by blood, not adoption.” He explained haughtily.

“Master Damian do not speak ill of your siblings.”

“Siblings?” Thomas asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

“Four of them, all adopted and all useless, apart from Cain and Grayson.” Damian sneered.

“I don’t think anybody is useless.” Thomas said, looking at Damian in wonderment at his attitude. He did not get that from Bruce.

“Well that’s your opinion. And I do not value it. Nor do I believe your story.” Damian was glaring daggers at Thomas, ignoring the look Alfred was giving him. “So here’s the deal. You are not my Grandfather and you are not Batman. You are just a person close to my father who is staying here. And I will treat you as such until you find your way home. You may get a hello and goodbye but that is it. Understood? Good.” 

Damian abruptly stood up and left, leaving a shocked Thomas and Alfred behind. 

After a few seconds Alfred sighed in frustration and went about cleaning the plates off the kitchen island.

“I do apologise for him. He has a hard time trusting those he does not know.”

“It’s understandable Alfred. My arrival was bound to cause a commotion.” Thomas said, gloomily.

“I know. It’s just his upbringing. His Mother raised him until a few years ago and her family is not the kindest of people.”

“OK. Guess I’ll just have to make an effort to change his opinion, wont I Alfred.”

“Quite right Sir, after all he is your Grandson.” 

Thomas couldn’t stop the feeling of pride from growing inside of his heart even if he wanted to.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m evil. But Damian can be a little shit, and he is young and doesn’t know this man. He has no reason to trust him apart from Alfred and Bruce’s word. Don’t worry though because they will make up and bond, it’ll just take a while. The other’s will be slightly more understanding. As for Bruce he is used to acting as a father, not a son so he’s a bit green around the ears. Also my headcannon is that Cassandra moved into the manor when she returned to Gotham while Damian moved back in after Dick returned to being Nightwing.
> 
> If you like it please leave a comment and I’ll see you next time.


	5. The One who is All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra meets her Grandfather

Cassandra sat back in the seat as her father explained Thomas’ situation, staying quiet and listening to everything he said. 

“So he’s staying here with us for the foreseeable future and I’m informing you now so you don’t accidentally attack him thinking he’s an intruder.” Bruce finished off. Cassandra’s lip turned down at the last part.

“That happened one time.” She grumbled. Bruce’s lips turned up into a smirk.

“One time too many Cassie.” Bruce said as he stopped the car at a red light. “So how do you feel about this whole situation?” He asked hesitantly. 

Cass sat back in her seat and thought of all that her father explained. She remembered the man walking past her room late at night. He was afraid but full of hope at the same time, but he had the walk of someone who had killed and he had the weight of guilt on his shoulders.

“He’s killed.” She says calmly. Bruce shuts his eyes tight and breathed deeply. He had been going over that titbit of information all night and most of the day. He could see the reasoning behind it and he had forgiven him for it, like he had forgiven Jason, Damian and Cassandra. But it still bothered him.

“I know.”

“But he’s your father.” Cass added.

“Yes he is. Just like Jason and Damian are my sons and you are my daughter. And I always forgive family.” Bruce said as he pulled away.

“So do I.” Cass answered honestly. Bruce smiled as he pulled up to the diner were Cass was meeting Stephanie and Tim. “Do you want me to tell Tim and Steph about Thomas?” She asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

“No I want to do that myself.” 

“OK. I’ll see you later then.” Cass hugged her father quickly before getting out and making her way into the diner. She looked round and spotted Tim and Steph chatting idly in a booth facing each other.

Cass smiled and quickly crawled into the booth beside Steph who squeaked and pulled her into a tight hug as a greeting. Tim laughed at his girlfriend’s antics but hugged Cass as well when Steph let go.

“So how’s things Cass. The manor still in one piece?” Tim asked jokingly when the greetings had ended.

“So far. Damian is trying though.” 

“I’ll bet. How many hedges has he chopped in half so far?” Stephanie asked.

“Not as many as before. I think he tries to style them now.” Cass explained.

“With a katana?” Steph asked incredulously.

“Yep.” Cass answered, popping the ‘p’.”

“Your family, I swear.” Steph grumbled as the waitress came over to get their orders.   
________________________________________  
Later that day

Cassandra had spent the morning with Tim and Steph, eating breakfast and chatting about current events. She listened to Steph complaining about idiots in college and Tim complaining about dealing with Lexcorp. 

Cassandra then talked about staying with Bruce and Damian and how Alfred is doing. She left out Thomas though. That was something for Bruce to tell them, not her.

After breakfast the trio went shopping in the mall. That went well up until the girls decided to go into Victoria’s secret. Tim instantly lost interest at that. 

After a full day’s shopping she returned home and unpacked her haul. After this she realised that she had nothing to do. She could go to the kitchen and help Alfred cook but after the baking incident she thought against it. 

She knew Damian was in his room playing video games with Colin and Nell and didn’t want to be disturbed. Last time he threatened to stab her in her sleep if she bothered him again, and while she knew she could beat him, she wasn’t in the mood for a spar.

So instead she headed down to the library, found the Count of Monte Cristo, and snuggled into a corner of the large couch to begin reading, choosing to further improve her reading skills.

Time drifted by as Cassandra became engrossed in the story, ignoring all other activities going on in the house, even ignoring her phone unless it was the emergency line.

She only stopped reading when she sensed someone standing near her.

“Hello there.” 

Cassandra looked up from her book and saw Thomas standing a few feet in front of her. He was wearing a pair of navy slacks and a button-down shirt that she knew belonged to Bruce. 

He looked nervous. She could tell despite his best efforts to hide it. She smiled lightly.

“Hello. You are Thomas?” Cassandra asked, lowering her book into her lap.

“Yes. And you are?” Thomas asked back.

“Cassandra. I’m Bruce’s daughter.” She explained. 

Thomas’s features rose in surprise before relaxing into joy. 

“Can I sit down and talk?” He asked, a bit more relaxed than when he came in.

“Sure.” Cassandra pulled her legs up and hugged them up to her chest to give Thomas more room to sit down, which he did.

“So did Bruce tell you about me?” Thomas asked as he sat down facing her.

“Yes. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too. Are you ok with the arrangement?” Cass nods yes. “And how much as has Bruce told you about me?”

“Enough for me to know you are a good man trying to right the wrongs of that were done to you.” Thomas was surprised by the answer but the honest smile on Cassandra’s face told him that she was being honest and could see the good in him.

“What are you reading?” He asked once he was comfortable.

“The Count of Monte Cristo.” She answered, holding up the book as proof. 

“A true classic. I haven’t read it in a while though.”

“First time reading it. Jason suggested it. It’s kinda hard.”

“Hard to follow the story?”

“No just hard to read so many words. Haven’t been reading for long.”

“How long?” Thomas asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“About four years now. Early upbringing wasn’t good. Bruce and Barbara helped me. Gave me a family.”

“Is Barbara Bruce’s wife or girlfriend.” At that Cassandra let out a snort before quickly covering her mouth to hold back the giggles, failing slightly.

“No. She’s more of a big sister. Also she’s with my eldest brother now.”

“Ah. So is there a Mrs Wayne in the picture?” He asked.

“Kinda. Not married but they love each other even if they can’t. I can see it.”

“You can see it?” Thomas asked. How could she see it, he thought.

“Was taught to read people, not languages. I can see what people are thinking just by the way there body reacts.” She moved to sit cross-legged on the couch to better face Thomas. “Right now you are sceptical but also amazed at me and also wondering who this girl is that Bruce is in love with.”

Thomas blinked in surprise at Cassandra but then smirked when he realised she was right.

“Well you really are an amazing young woman Cassandra.” Cassandra smiled wildly at him as he said that truthfully. “I don’t suppose you can tell me who my son is supposed to be in love with?”

“Nope. That’s not for me to tell.” She said as Cass pulled up the book.

“Oh well. Can I at least read with you?” Cass narrowed her eyes and smirked at Thomas as an idea came to her.

“How about I get us some tea and then you read to me?” She asked mischievously.

“Alright. For the tea.” Thomas took the book and watched as Cassandra quickly left the room with a smile on her face. Thomas was smiling as well as he read the page it was stopped on to get the story. He liked being a Grandfather so far.

Meanwhile Cassandra arrived in the kitchen and prepared a pot of her favourite tea. As she picked out two cups and a jug of milk Damian entered looking for more snacks. 

Before she left with her tray of tea and biscuits she stopped and turned to her brother.

“Don’t worry. He’s nice. And only wants to be with the family he couldn’t have.”

Damian stopped and stared at his sister’s retreating form. He thought of what she said for a moment before shaking it away. 

“Drake has finally ruined her.”

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but this took a bit of work. No idea what Flashpoint Cassandra was like but I’m pretty confident that she did not meet Batman. Also I have a headcannon that if you do manage to surprise Cassandra she will attack you. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this.


	6. The Friends of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce brings in the Justice League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new meeting here but an interlude with the Justice League. Major spoilers for Flashpoint ahead. You have been warned.
> 
> I do not own DC, Batman or any related works.

The Watchtower the following day

“Sorry I’m late guys. Me and Iris had to babysit the twins.” 

Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, rushed into the meeting room of the JLA watchtower, followed by a gust of wind.

Sitting at the table was the main members of the Justice League, all waiting patiently for their constantly late comrade.

“Finally.” Hal Jordan, also known as Green Lantern, exclaimed. 

“By ‘babysit’ you mean you use Irey as your sidekick and Jai as Iris’?” Superman asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

The Flash shrugged before taking his seat at the table. “So what’s the story Bats? Why’d you call us all here?” He asked.

All eyes turned to Batman, who was sitting at the front of the table, a stony expression on his face showing no emotion.

“As most of you know a few days ago there was a cosmic disturbance in Gotham. Analysis has found that it was a trans-dimensional crossing from a parallel earth, one in which we have not encountered before as the vibrational signal was not in any of our databases.”

“Did anything pass through?” Martian Manhunter asked.

“Yes. One person. A male in his seventies who was armed and is an incredible fighter.”

“Has he been captured?” Wonder Woman asked.

“Yes.” Batman answered coldly, not betraying any emotion.

“Who is he?” Superman asked, wondering how events in Gotham had proceeded. 

“He was the Batman of his universe.” A murmur went through the room with the information.

“So it’s another Bruce Wayne.” Aquaman asks. Bruce shuts his eyes to steel himself for the reaction of what he is about to say. But these people are his closest friends and he needs their help.

“No. His name is Thomas Wayne.” The room became eerily quiet. 

It didn’t last long as questions began bombarding him from all directions. 

“Is it really him?”

“Why is he Batman?”

“Is he still your father?”

The final question finally made Bruce jump up and slam his fists on the table to grab everyone’s attention and make them listen to him.

“ENOUGH!” Bruce shouted. All eyes were on him and all ears were listening. “Yes it is really him. He is Batman because of the same reason I am. And yes he is still my father. But he is not the reason I called you all here so please, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!”

Bruce sat down again and took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat, which even non-kryptonians could here. 

“The main reason I called you all here is because the world he has described is for intents and purposes, hell.” He turned and looked at Wonder Woman and Aquaman. “In his world the Amazons and Atlanteans are at war and they have invaded and destroyed the British Isle’s and Western Europe respectively, killing well over a Billion people.”

Wonder Woman and Aquaman stared at each other as they tried to understand how their nations would go to war and cause so much death and destruction. The other members looked around, wondering the same thing as the two heroes. 

“As well as that it seems that this world has no Superman, no Flash and only one Green Lantern who works for the Government, like most of the heroes of the world.”

“And you’re worried that others may have come along with this Batman.” Superman surmised.

“Exactly.”

“Well we can detect any dimensional disruptions from up here. And I could set the cosmic treadmill up for a dimensional jump to investigate that world if you have the vibrational frequency of the disturbance.” Flash stated.

Bruce pressed a few buttons and a hologram of the vibrational frequency appeared in the middle of the table.

“OK. I’ll get right on that.” 

Batman stood and the rest of the room followed. “I would be very grateful if my personal information did not leave this room. That is all.” 

The league began to leave but Superman and Wonder Woman stayed behind, standing close enough to Bruce to stop him from leaving.

“What?” He asked.

“You never answered why your father became Batman Bruce.” Superman asked with crossed arms and a creased brow, which told Bruce that he was concentrating on his vital signs.

“I didn’t think it was relevant to the briefing Clark.” Bruce countered back. He knew that Clark couldn’t detect when he was lying so he was safe.

“Well we believe it is, so we would like to hear it.” Diana spoke in the firm voice which she reserved for her political duties. She also had her right hand resting on her lasso, and even Bruce couldn’t beat that thing, no matter how hard he tried.

Bruce considered his options. He could tell them, hope that they believe him and let him get along with only a twenty percent increase in meddling of his life. Or will he try to lie, get the truth ripped out of him by the damn lasso and have a one hundred percent increase in meddling of his life, which will include a visit to the manor and probably an incident between his father and Wonder Woman.

He chose the former. Partly because he didn’t like the feel of that rope being used on him and partly because he did not want to see the repair bill for the damage caused by a fight between Thomas and Diana.

“He became Batman because in his universe it was me who was killed that night, not my parents. My mother became lost and in his grief my father became the Batman who brought brutal justice to the criminals of Gotham. And now he’s here and I need to find out why. Is that enough for you two?”

Clark and Diana shared a look before turning to Bruce, gentler expressions on their faces.

“Yeah that’s enough.” Clark said.

“If you need anything else just call us. Even if it’s just to talk.” Diana said in the sincere voice she used when she was meeting young fans.

“Hnn.” Bruce grunted as an answer and set off to the teleporters. 

‘That could have been worse.’ He thought.

________________________________________

The Flash museum, Central City

“Whatcha doin?”

“GAAH!” Barry jumped at the small voice which had suddenly appeared beside him. He was busy calculating coordinates for the cosmic treadmill using the vibrational frequency that Batman had given him when his pseudo-niece Irey West had materialised.

“Irey I told you not to do that.” Barry said as he looked down at the young Impulse. She was in full costume while he was had his cowl down and a lab coat over the rest of the costume. “And I also told you that I was busy and shouldn’t be disturbed.” He lightly scolded.

“No you didn’t.” Irey cheered.

“Yes I did.” Barry countered back.

“No, you said that you were busy, you didn’t say you didn’t want to be disturbed.” She explained rather smugly. 

“I implied it!” Barry was becoming exasperated at the young girl’s logic.

“I didn’t know that. So whatcha doin?” She asked again, more sweetly.

Barry adored Irey. She was so much like her father and it showed in her hair, her incredible speed and her resolve as a hero. But she was still a child and she demanded you’re attention and she knew exactly how to get it.

Barry huffed a breath before moving back to the control panel, but leaving a space open beside him. Irey instinctively moved to the available space and peered at the screen. “I’m programing a destination for the cosmic treadmill.”

“OK. What does that mean?” Barry had a small smile on his face. If he wasn’t a CSI he would be a teacher because of Irey.

“Well we usually use the cosmic treadmill to travel through time and through space. But it can also be used to travel to alternate dimensions.”

“Those are earths that are different from our own, right?”

“Exactly. If we program the treadmill correctly and vibrate at the target universes frequency then we can travel to it.”

“But my Dad said that we can just vibrate at the right frequency and it’ll take us anywhere we want.” She questioned as he continued programing. 

“Yes but that’s very dangerous because you never know where you are going to end up. With the treadmill you can just travel through and look at the world as it flows by and then choose where you land.”

Barry completed the calculations and stepped back to pull off his lab coat. “Right everything is set up all I have to do is get on it and start running and then begin vibrating.”

“Can I come with you? Pretty please. I’ll be good.” Irey had her hands together and jumped up and down.

“Sorry kiddo no can do. This is still really dangerous.” Irey’s face fell in disappointment.

“But I can vibrate too. I’m really good at it as well.”

“You can vibrate through physical walls, not the walls of the multiverse.”

“Awwh.” Irey pouted and Barry felt guilty but he knew he was right. If something happened to her Wally, Linda and Iris would have his head.

“But you can help me from here.” Barry kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder. “When I get back this thing will be super red hot so I need you to have the fire extinguishers ready. Can you do that?” Irey’s pout faltered before she looked up and nodded.

“Good.” Barry stood up and climbed onto the treadmill. He pulled up his cowl and began running to power up the machine. Energy began sparking around the treadmill as the power rose. Before he began to vibrate Irey jumped up.

“Good luck uncle Barry.” Barry grinned and saluted before he began to vibrate and in a final flash of golden energy he was away.

________________________________________

If anyone was to ask what the best part of his powers was Barry Allen would say this was it.

He was currently using the cosmic treadmill to reach a parallel earth he had broken the light barrier a while ago and he was about to reach the universe barrier.

The golden light of the speed force was mixing with the red light of the multiverse as he approached the barrier. With a final burst of speed he pushed forward and passed through the barrier.

Now parallel earths were passing past his eyes.   
He saw an earth were a younger Jay Garrick was battling along with a different Justice Society. He saw a villainous Superman, known as Ultraman, fight a heroic Lex Luthor. And he saw a Captain Marvel and his family fly towards danger.

The treadmill told him that he was fast approaching his destination so he began to slow down slightly to get a better look at the earth.

As he slowed down though horror developed in his gut as he came into view of the earth.

“Oh my God!”

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but my laptop decided it was going to be a bitch. Anyway this chapter is just designed to give me some more of a plot to move the story further along. As well as that I wanted to write two of my favourite speedsters. The batfamily will return in the next chapter. Also if you are wondering where Wally and Linda are I’m gonna say romantic weekend getaway.


	7. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Thomas learn some dire news while Dick and Barbara find an unexpected guest in their living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes a nice dollop of angst and a trigger warning for alcoholism. Not really my speciality but I’ll try my best. Also introducing three Batfamily members that people have been asking for.
> 
> I do not own DC, Batman or any related works.

Chapter 7: No Going Back

Wayne Manor

Thomas felt like shit. His body had become drenched in a cold sweat and was shaking uncontrollably. It was second time it had happened and he knew the reason for it.

He needed a drink.

Thomas had never believed he was an alcoholic. He believed that keeping physically fit and eating healthily could make it so his body didn’t become addicted to alcohol and he could drop the habit if he wanted to.

He was wrong. After two days of not drinking his body had begun to feel like a warzone. 

Thomas splashed cold water on his face before walking out of his room and to the kitchen. Hopefully he could find something there that could stop the shakes.

As he travelled down the hallways Thomas encountered Bruce heading the opposite way, probably heading to the study and then to the cave. He was using one of those tablet devices, his face impassive. 

As they got closer Bruce looked up and smiled for a second before his features morphed into concern.

“Hey, are you OK?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Thomas lied. “I just need a bit of air.” He didn’t need to worry Bruce about his condition, not when he was already worried enough about him.

“Are you sure? You don’t look that great.” Bruce was concerned.

“I said I’m fine Bruce.” Thomas answered with irritation. Bruce’s concerned features did not soften, instead they increased in intensity.

“Well OK. If you’re feeling unwell Alfred can make you something to perk you up.” Thomas’ features softened into consideration.

“Thanks Bruce, I think that sounds…” Before he could finish his sentence a gush of wind flew past and a man wearing what looked like bright red spandex with yellow lightning bolts attached was standing.

“BrucethankGodIfoundyou.Ifoundwhatyouwerelookingforanditsnotnice,notniceatall.” The man spoke a mile a minute and neither Bruce nor Thomas could understand him.

“Flash! Take a breath and slow down.” Bruce growled. The man listened and stopped talking before taking a deep breath. He then looked at Thomas and smiled nervously.

“Hey. You must be Thomas, right? It’s nice to meet you. I’m The Flash. I work with Bruce.” Barry stuck out his hand to Thomas, whose eyes were twice their normal size.

“You’re fast.” Thomas spoke slowly, still trying to comprehend what he had just seen. He slowly raised his hand and shook Flash’s outstretched one slowly, not breaking eye contact.

“I get that a lot.” Thomas let go and turned to Bruce. 

“I’ll leave you to it.” He said to Bruce before turning and walking to the kitchen.

“Bruce it’s gone.” Flash blurted out as soon as Thomas had turned the corner.

“What?” Bruce asked, confused and annoyed at what the Bruce was doing here.

“The world, Bruce. The world your Father came from. It’s gone. The surface has been wiped clean. The only thing left is rock and stone” Flash explained. Bruce was stunned silent for a few moments before his brow knitted together.

“Cave. Now.” He ordered. 

The two men turned in the direction of the study. 

Unknown to the both of them Thomas had heard what the Flash had said. Suddenly a drink in the Manor was not what he needed.

________________________________________

The Clocktower

“Home sweet home.” Dick Grayson explained as he carried his new wife past the elevator door and into their penthouse apartment.

“Did you really have to do that?” Barbara Grayson asked her husband between giggles. 

“It’s tradition.” Dick shrugged.

“Whatever. Can you please put me back down and then bring our bags in.” Barbara asked sweetly, making sure to flutter her eyelashes. 

“Of course sweaty.” Dick turned back around and set Barbara back into her chair before grabbing the various suitcases and bags that they brought with them during their honeymoon.

“While Bruce’s personal Island resort was wonderful, I am so glad we’re home.” Barbara sighed as she wheeled herself through the halls of her home, with Dick following behind with the bags.

“Yeah. Can’t wait to sleep in our own bed again.” He said, the jet-lag making him sound more tired than he was.

“Just sleep?” Barbara asked slyly.

“Hell no.” He grinned before a sound made him drop it. “Wait do you hear that.” He quietly dropped the bags as Barbara stops and listens.

“Yeah.” She agrees. There is muffled noises coming from the living room. 

They look at each other and nod before slowly moving towards the room. The noise becomes louder and they can now tell it’s the widescreen television. 

Dick opens the door quietly and slips his head in and his fear turns into annoyance at what he sees.

It was a black haired man sprawled over the couch. From the back you could see the hair poking up and the black leather jacket tossed on the arm.

“Jason what the hell are you doing here?” Dick asked incredulously. 

The younger man turned his head to look at his older brother and sister-in-law and smirked. 

“Oh hey Dickie, hey Barbie. Welcome back.” Jason Todd waved lightly before turning back to the TV. “The pipes in my place blew a few days ago and I needed a place to crash. You’re out of beer by the way.” He shook an empty can to prove his point.

“Jason how the hell did you get in here?” Barbara and Dick moved in front of Jason and crossed their arms, matching glares on their faces.

“Oh you also need to update your security, it only took me like ten minutes to get in.” Barbara actually growled at her equipment being insulted. Dick put a calming hand on her shoulder but did not let up on his glare.

“Jason why didn’t you stay at the Manor or any of your other safe-houses.” Dick asked, getting more annoyed.

“All my other safe-houses are dumps and Damian is still gunning for me since I painted his suit bright pink last week. Like hell I am staying at the manor.” 

“Jason we just got home after a ten hour flight. We do not have time to deal with your shit. Get out.” Barbara almost shouted. Jason glanced at Dick, whose glare showed that he was agreeing with his wife. 

“Alright fine, but I’m blaming you if the brat ends up gutting me.” He got up and pulled on his jacket and made for the exit. “At least I kept the place clean while I was here.” He grumbled on the way out.

Dick and Barbara sighed in relief when they heard the elevator open. 

“This place is actually cleaner than when we left it.” Barbara commented as she looked around her virtually spotless living room.

________________________________________

The Batcave

Bruce walked straight to the computer with purpose. Barry followed a few feet behind him, as he felt that Bruce had become Batman.

Bruce at the computer and turned to face Barry, the patented Batglare revved up to one hundred.

“Explain.” He simply said. Barry took a deep breath and spoke;

“OK so using the vibrational frequency you gave me I was able to program a destination into the cosmic treadmill.” He moved forward and inserted a usb drive into the computer. “With that it was easy enough to find the earth but that was the easy part.”

The files of the drive opened and pictures of what could only be described as a lunar landscape came up. Except there were no craters, just flat, grey bedrock that seemed to go on forever. And it probably did.

“This is London. About four hours ago by our time.” Barry informed grimly.

“What the hell happened?” Bruce asked. This was one of the few times that Barry had seen his friend shocked.

“I’m not too sure but I think that war between Wonder Woman and Aquaman heated to the point of one of them setting off a doomsday device. My guess is Aquaman cause the whole planet is irradiated.” Bruce collapsed into the chair in front of the computer and rubbed his brow and sighed.

“Were there any survivors?” He asked after along minute. 

“No. There’s nothing left.” Barry placed a reassuring hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Bruce.” 

“Thank you Barry. For everything.” Bruce replied, the most honest answer he had ever given Barry. 

“No problem Bruce. If you need anything I’ll be here in a Flash.” Bruce let out the faintest chuckle before Barry zoomed off, vibrating straight through the cave walls.

Bruce looked up and stared at the screen, the pictures of what was probably once the London waterfront with Big Ben in the background haunting him. In the darkness of the cave he whispered; 

“They blew it up. God damn them. God damn them all to hell.”

________________________________________

The Streets of Gotham

Jason decided that he would need a couple more drinks before heading to the manor. If he was lucky, Bruce and the brat would be out patrolling by the time he arrived. He was told that his place would be fixed by tomorrow morning so he could possibly be in and out before Damian knew he was there.

It had been roughly a year since Jason and the Batfamily had made peace. He had finally let go of his anger and the resentment directed at Bruce. Staying angry was killing him so instead he decided to just let it all go. And surprisingly they had all forgiven him for all his past crimes. Though not before a couple of dust ups and bruises, courtesy of Damian, Cassandra, Selina and Tim.

After a few minutes of walking and working out how to sneak out of the manor he arrived at his favourite bar on 38th street. It wasn’t too run down but not too fancy. The perfect place for a certain gun-wielding vigilante to unwind.

Jason stepped through the door and did a quick look around, making sure none of the current patrons were going to start trouble. One older man was at the bar, a group of college students were sitting at a booth chatting and pair of older women were sipping martinis at another. No visible signs of trouble.

Jason decided to sit at the bar near the old guy. He took a seat and nodded at the bar man, who already knew what he wanted. He spared a glance at the other man and nearly fell out of his seat when he saw who he was sitting next to.

Thomas turned his head to look at the younger man and glared.

“I thought priests weren’t allowed to drink.”

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot going on here. First off a comment on ao3 was kind enough to point out some of the withdrawal symptoms for alcoholism which I hopefully incorporated correctly. Secondly I decided to kill off the entire Flashpoint earth because in The Flashpoint Paradox movie that’s what happened. That world was doomed from the start. Next DickBabs is my ultimate OTP so I just had to get them married, as a tribute to Convergence. Thomas has never met Barry because the Flashpoint event never happened it’s just a parallel earth. I much prefer a goodish Jason than an outright villain Jason and I absolutely loath what Grant Morrison did to the character so screw him, Jason is less of a dick. And finally Jason is a Priest in Gotham on Flashpoint earth so I’m pretty sure Thomas would have met him, which explains the last line.
> 
> If you enjoyed this then leave a review. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	8. The Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason meets someone unexpected in his favorite bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The meeting everybody has been waiting for. Hope I don’t fuck it up. A warning for alcoholism is in effect. 
> 
> I do not own DC, Batman or any related works.

Chapter 8: The Healed

Jason could only stare at the man sitting next to him. It was Thomas Wayne. 

The deceased father of Bruce Wayne and Jason’s sort-of grandfather was sitting next to him in a bar in Gotham. 

The only time he had seen him was with Donna and Kyle on a parallel earth when they were jumping around the multiverse with Bob. But he had a feeling that this was a different Thomas. 

Thomas just turned back to his own drink, ignoring this world’s version of Father Jason Todd, who was just gawking at him.

Jason kept staring until his own drink was placed in front of him. He then slowly turned to face the bar. He slowly picked up the drink and took a long sip as he tried to get his head around how the man sitting beside him was here. 

The only thing that he could of was the multiverse and that just gave him a headache trying to understand that.

“Fuck the multiverse.” He exclaimed as he finished the drink.

“You said it.” Thomas added as he ordered another for himself and Jason, who turned to look at him.

“So you really are…” Jason trailed off as he didn’t want to say Thomas’ name out loud. This was Gotham after all.

“Yep,” Thomas answered flatly.

“Huh. Which world?” 

“A bad one,” Thomas answered simply. He did not want to explain his story again, especially to an apparent stranger.

“How bad,” Jason asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Millions dead bad now drop it,” Thomas growled. 

“Alright, alright, sorry for asking,” Jason held a hand up in surrender. Thomas grunted and took another sip.

The pair drifted into a comfortable silence. Jason was still curious but he didn’t want to push Thomas’ buttons. He had the feeling that this Thomas was no longer a doctor. 

But he was still curious about one thing.

“So I was a priest in your world?” He asked as he took another sip.

“Yeah,” Thomas answered.

“How’d that happen? I’m not even catholic.” 

“Don’t really know. You never really went into details about it. All I know is that you went to faith after you left Brother Blood.” Thomas explained.

“Brother Blood? Seriously? That psycho? How the hell did I get into that shit?” Jason could barely get his head around this bit of information.

“Hell if I know,” Thomas shrugged. Jason slumped forward onto the bar. He elbowed him to get his attention. “But if it makes you feel any better you were a really good priest. Kept your neighbourhood together through thick and thin and never turned down a request for help. Even helped me out a couple of times. You were a good man.” 

Jason nodded and seemed to accept that. “At least one version of me has a good life,” He mumbled. 

“I’m sorry.” Thomas said honestly.

“It’s alright. I got over it a while ago.”

“Good.” Then the penny dropped and Thomas turned and looked incredulously at Jason. “Wait how the hell are you so familiar with this sort of stuff?”

“Wondered when you were going to realise that little detail,” Jason smirked as he finished his drink. Thomas narrowed his eyes at Jason as he thought about what Damian had said the other day.

“You’re one of Bruce’s kids aren’t you?” 

“Ten points go to the top of the class.” He slaps Thomas on the back as he laughed. “I’m the second one B brought in who turned into a gun-happy vigilante that makes him all teary eyed with guilt and turns his broodiness up to eleven when I’m mentioned. Or if I’m in the room.”

“The hell did he do to you?” Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll tell you what happened to me when you tell me what happened to you.” Jason simply retorts.

“Touché,” Thomas answers with narrowed eyes. Jason smirks and orders two more drinks. “So how did you recognize me anyway? I’ve been out all night and not one reporter has come at me.”

“Oh well first of all nobody has seen you in well over thirty years. And secondly I had a skip around the multiverse a few years back and I met a version of you that lived. And I’ve got a pretty good memory.”

“Ah. You know I’ve only been here a few days and already I’m getting used to this sort of stuff. Is that normal here?”

“No what’s more normal is waking up and expecting this sort of crap to start today.” Thomas snorts and soon breaks into light laughter with Jason joining in.

________________________________________

Wayne Manor

“Thomas.” Bruce was looking for his father. He had to tell him about what had happened to his world. It was his world and he should know about.

However there were two problems with that way of thinking.

One, he had absolutely no idea how to tell him that his entire world has been destroyed and that everyone he had ever known was dead and that he was stuck here on this world forever.

And two, he couldn’t find his father right now.

“Alfred do you know were Thomas is?” Bruce asked Alfred as the man was making his rounds around the house. 

“Last I saw of him he was heading towards the kitchen. I believe young Master Damian was heading there as well.”

“Thank-you Alfred,” Bruce turned to head to the kitchen.

“You’re welcome Master Bruce. Master Damian is in the cave if you are wondering.” Alfred called out at Bruce’s retreating form. Bruce saluted him as he walked away.

Bruce walked into the empty kitchen and grumbled in annoyance. Now he was getting worried so he turned and entered the pantry to use Alfred’s elevator access to the cave.

Entering the cave he saw Damian tinkering with the current batmobile. Bruce had long ago abandoned working on his car and bikes as Damian was a mechanical genius and knew how Bruce liked the car set up. That and he couldn’t stop Damian from tinkering.

“Damian have you seen Thomas? I can’t find him anywhere.” Bruce asked as he approached his son.

“How would I know?” Damian scoffed, not taking his eyes away from the car’s engine.

“Because you were the last person who saw him,” Bruce retorted, already feeling a headache develop because of the teen.

“Huh. Well the last I saw of him he was heading out the kitchen door.” 

“Where was he going?” Bruce asked, definitely worried right now.

“I didn’t ask.” Damian shrugged.

“Why not?” Bruce demanded, becoming more aggravated with his son.

“He’s not my grandfather.” Damian sneered.

“Damian!” Bruce reprimanded.

“Well he’s not.” Damian turned to confront his father. “He’s just some guy who you knew. He has no connection to me so I am not responsible for what he does.” 

“Damian I know this whole situation is strange to you but Thomas is trying his best make it work. Why can’t you?”

“Because I already have a Grandfather and I’m not too fond of him either. Now if you’ll excuse I have patrol duties to attend to.” With that Damian stormed to the changing rooms, leaving Bruce alone.

“Only five more years of this,” Bruce lamented to himself.

________________________________________

38th street bar

Thomas and Jason had been drinking and chatting for two hours now and they were getting along like a house on fire. 

They were comparing notes on each other’s world and were bringing up some interesting points and people.

“Wait seriously? There was a guy calling himself the ‘Condiment King’.” Thomas chuckled out.

“Seriously. He uses guns which fire ketchup and mustard and he is the easiest guy to beat. I only met him once but once was enough.” Jason laughed out as he remembered the pathetic villain. 

“Christ. How the hell does someone even think that would work?”

“You got me man. This city is just weird. Hell you should see one of my old suits. The helmet was a freaking pill-head and the cape? Christ.”

“Why?” Thomas snorts.

“I don’t really know man. I think I just wanted to be dramatic or some shit. Anyway I burned that damn suit.”

“Thank-god, just your description was bad enough.” Jason laughed in agreement. The barman then came to stand in front of the pair.

“Sorry guys but we’re closing up. Place is too empty to keep open.” He says. Thomas and Jason then look around and see that they are the only two left.

“Alright man we’ll head out.” Thomas nods in agreement and stands up; pulling out his wallet to pay the tab. Jason however just waves him off and pays the whole thing.

“My treat,” Jason says as he turns to walk out.

“You know I’m rich.” 

“Not in this world.” 

The pair walks out of the bar on slightly shaky legs but both are hardly drunk, thanks to high resistance from years of drinking for the elder and magical properties for the younger. 

“Hey boys, wanna play a game.” Thomas and Jason looks up and see two men standing in front of them with knives. They glance behind and see three more men with similar weapons. Jason just sighs in frustration but Thomas tenses.

“Listen guys. You do not want to do this. We are not in the mood for putting you in cuffs. So please just turn around and go home.” Jason asks with underlying threats.

“But we wanna play a game. It’s cut and cash.” The leader of the gang grins viciously.

“For fuck’s sake I was having a good night.”

“Come on.” Jason looks to Thomas who is clenching his hands into fists and is ready for a fight.

“What?” The leader sneers.

“Come on.” Thomas growls.

The leader nods to the man beside him who nods before rushing at Thomas. Thomas however deflects the slash attempt and slams two punches into the man’s gut and head.

One of the men behind then rushes the pair but Jason intercepts him with a well-timed kick. Jason then attacks the other two and with a few well-placed punches and kicks they go down. 

Meanwhile Thomas attacks the leader. He dodges the knife slashes and quickly disarms him. He throws a punch but the other man was faster than expected and dodged it and hit Thomas with a quick strike. Using the distraction the man pulls a gun but before he can fire it Thomas grabs and painfully twists his wrist as he pulls the gun from his hands and pistol whips him. 

Thomas now has the gun and aims it at the unconscious crooks head. He is about to pull the trigger when Jason’s hand grabs his arm and forcefully aims the gun upwards.

“These punks ain’t worth it.” Jason growls as he keeps the gun pointed up. Thomas begins to breathe evenly before relenting and hands the gun over to Jason. He then stalks away, leaving Jason in the street with a group of unconscious men.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I think we can all agree that Jason’s pill helmet costume was one of the worst comic book outfits ever. Right? Good. Also Jason knows what Thomas looks like because he probably met him during Countdown to Final Crisis. Damian is about thirteen here.
> 
> Comments are more than welcome.


	9. Hard Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family learns the hard truths about Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Work has been a handful and I kinda hit a little block for this one. But I got it done and here it is. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I do not own DC, Batman or any related works.

Chapter 9: Hard truths

The Batmobile

He had to give it to his father. When Thomas wanted to disappear and not be found he could. 

The only clue he had was a cash withdrawal from an ATM in northern Gotham, using the card Bruce had given him. He then somehow disappeared after a taxi ride. 

This is what brought Bruce to driving around the East End in the Batmobile looking for his father, who had run off. 

In all honesty this wasn’t even the weirdest moment in his life, he thought to himself.

He was grateful that Thomas had not taken his batsuit and weapons as he could not deal with his father causing a bloodbath. He didn’t even want to consider it.

What was strange to him though was that his father only took out a couple of hundred dollars. If he wanted to run he would have obviously took out a bit more.

“Why would he only take out a small amount of money,” Bruce pondered aloud.

The answer hit him like a brick as he passed a bar and a pair of drunken patrons stumbled out. 

The physical symptoms were obvious and his behaviour confirmed it.

His father was an alcoholic and he had gone into withdrawal. He had gone out to get a drink.

Bruce felt like smacking himself, or driving the batmobile into a wall. But he resisted and instead looked up the footage of CCTV cameras stationed near bars.

Sure enough he found him, walking to a bar on 38th street two hours ago. 

He slammed on the accelerator and took off towards the bar, hoping that he was still there.

________________________________________

38th street

Jason quickly caught up to Thomas who had walked away quickly after the brawl. 

“What the fuck was that man?” Jason demanded as he pulled on Thomas’s shoulder to make him turn around.

“What was what?” Thomas replied, pulling his shoulder free.

“Don’t play fucking dumb with me, you know what. Those punks, you were going to kill them.”

“So,” Thomas scoffed.

“So? Come on! Those guys were just punks looking for quick cash. They just deserved a beat-down, not a bullet.” Jason knew he sounded hypocritical, but he had mellowed over the years and did leave survivors if the guys were just punks. The real bad ones still got the full Red Hood treatment though.

“They’re all the same. Monsters willing to put innocent people in the ground over a couple of bucks and some pearls,” Thomas growled out as he pushed past a stunned Jason.

“Jesus, fucking, Christ.” Jason mumbles. He finally understood how this man’s world could be worse than this and now he understood.

After all, there is no word for losing a child.

Before he could even attempt a response the sound of a generator-style engine howled in the air as the batmobile screeched to a halt in front of them.

The cabin opened up and Batman stood up, the glare on his face deepened by the cowl.

“Get in.” He growled. Thomas trudged forward and climbed into the car. Jason followed, which earned a raised eyebrow from Bruce.

“I need a place to crash.” Jason explained. When Bruce said nothing else he continued, “I could ask Alfred?” 

At that Batman sat back down and Jason climbed into the back.

The drive was quiet for all three occupants. The tension in the car could be cut with a batarang as Thomas and Bruce scowled as they kept their eyes on the road.

‘Like father like son,’ Jason thought to himself as he sat in the back like a child who had gotten in trouble at school.

After ten minutes of the most awkward car drive in history the cave came into view and the car came to a stop at its specific place. 

‘Thank God.’ Jason thought as he leapt out of the car and made his way up to the manor, using Alfred’s kitchen entrance. He met the man himself as he was coming out of the pantry carrying some food.

“Master Jason.” Alfred greeted.

“Hey Alfred. Is it ok for me to crash here tonight? My place got busted pipes and Dick and Babs threw me out.” Jason rattled out as he took some of the food off Alfred’s hands. 

“Of course it is Master Jason. You will always be welcome here.”

“Yeah tell that to Damian.” Jason mumbled before he remembered something. “Is he here right now?”

“I believe he is still on patrol with young master Wilkes and Miss Little. I believe they won’t return for a few hours. So you are safe.”

“Thank God.” Jason began to help Alfred prepare a late night lunch. “So I met the manor’s new resident.” 

“Old resident, technically Master Thomas has lived here for longer than myself.”

“Alright but I kinda wish Bruce could have introduced us properly instead of me finding him in a dive bar.” Jason’s slight jab did nothing to the Englishman’s facial features as he began to chop vegetables for a late night dinner.

“It was not done on purpose young sir. Master Bruce wished to tell you all himself but circumstances have been against him doing so.”

“Story of our lives really, nothing ever goes according to plan.” Alfred let out a small chuckle as Jason helped him cook.

“That is most true Master Jason.”

________________________________________

Meanwhile in the Batcave

Bruce and Thomas walked silently to the computer as Jason made his hasty retreat. When they made it to the large screen Bruce quickly looked around the cave to make sure they were alone before turning to face his father, a determined look on his face.

“You’re an alcoholic.” He stated. Thomas didn’t counter it.

“Yes.” His face was straight as he answered his son.

“For how long,” Bruce asked, although he probably knew the answer.

“Since the day I became Batman.” 

“It’ll kill you.”

“I had to find a way to cope.”

“Do you want help?”

Thomas didn’t answer for a long moment. He was here with his family again and he wanted to stay for as long as possible. So he needed the help. But he had to know something first.

“Is it really gone? My world? My Gotham?” Bruce wasn’t surprised that Thomas had heard him and The Flash talking. Barry was very loud.

“Yes. I’m sorry.” It was all that Bruce could say. Thomas just kept his head down to hide his face.

“How did it happen?” He asked quietly.

“We think that the Atlantean’s activated a doomsday device during their war with the Amazons. It destroyed everything on the planet, including the oceans. Nothing survived.”

“And did anything else pass over into this world?”

“As far as we can tell nothing else has passed over. I’m sorry Dad.”

“Don’t be. There was nothing good left on that world. I don’t need it. I just need this one.” Thomas raised his head to look at Bruce, showing the most weakness he has ever shown in a long time. “So yes I would like some help.”

“OK. In that case I think you should read this.” Bruce took a pamphlet off the desk of the computer and gave it to Thomas who read the cover before looking back at Bruce with a raised eyebrow.

“AA?” 

“They help a lot of people and I’ve been funding them here in Gotham for a long time.”

“And you think they can help me?”

“I know they can.”

“Alright I’ll give it a go.”

“That’s all I’m asking.” Bruce gave a warm smile and Thomas gave one in return.

________________________________________

Later that night

Bruce was finally heading to bed after such a long night. He had eaten enough and was looking forward to seeing Dick and Barbara again tomorrow morning.

He turned a corner into the hallway which had his bedroom when he was met by Jason casually leaning against the wall opposite the door.

Jason looked up and had a serious look on his face, one that Bruce had become very familiar with over the years.

“We need to talk.” He said simply.

“Can’t it wait until morning?” Bruce needed his usual three hours sleep before dealing with one of his kids.

“No.” Bruce grumbled something incoherent but opened the door to his room and motioned for Jason to follow him inside.

Jason kicked away from the wall and entered the room, passing Bruce who was holding the door open for him.

When the door closed Jason turned to glare at Bruce.

“It’s about Thomas.” Bruce sighed and rubbed his face, trying to keep himself awake.

“Look I’m sorry for not telling you sooner but other things came up and it’s kind of hard to contact you on the best of days.”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about that right now.” Bruce was now confused and raised an eyebrow for Jason to continue. “He nearly killed a man tonight. Had a piece aimed right at his head and was about to pull the trigger. Only thing that stopped him was me.”

Bruce was now wide awake and now worried even more than he was. But Jason didn’t wait for a reply.

“I’ve seen that type of thing before. He’s got a lot of things going on which need straightening out before he goes off again and someone can’t stop him.” Jason then took out his wallet and handed a card from it to Bruce, who accepted it.

“A therapist,” Bruce asked after reading the card.

“Helped me deal with all my shit. She’s very good and doesn’t ask too many questions.” Bruce didn’t bother asking how Jason met a therapist.

“Thank-you Jason,” Bruce said honestly.

“No problem. Just be careful.” Jason then left the room.

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N While I’m not using the New 52 universe my Jason is based off of that one. As well as that I have a headcannon that Jason would have went to a therapist to help sort out his issues and still visits them. I’m a big believer in Therapy so that’s why. Also that little thing about Bruce sleeping for three hours is cannon. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it.


	10. The Flying Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eldest child returns to the manor to meet it's new resident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Again work has kept me busy. But anyway here’s Wonderwall, I mean Chapter 10.
> 
> I do not own DC, Batman or any related works.

Wayne Manor, the next morning

Bruce knocked rapidly on the door to Thomas’ room. A part of him was feeling guilty about waking him up at eight am with what he assumed would be a monster of a hangover. 

But another part of him remembered that his father had been both Batman and an alcoholic so he must have dealt with hangovers. 

So he knocked again.

After a few moments the door opened to reveal Thomas standing in sweatpants and a t-shirt. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked much older than what he was.

“It’s 8am.” Thomas grumbled.

“Yes.” Bruce answered. 

“Why?” His father asked.

“Breakfast. What else?”

“It’s too early,” Thomas groaned as he rubbed his face, trying to remove any traces of sleep.

“It’s only eight.” Bruce replied.

“Too early,” Thomas grumbled again before walking past Bruce towards the kitchen.

Bruce caught up quickly and the two walked onwards together.

“There had better be some of Alfred’s cherry scones left.” Thomas was always fond of those scones and was delighted that Alfred still made them.

“You may have to fight Cassandra for them.”

“Would I win?”

“Probably not,” Bruce deadpanned.

“Damn it.”

The pair continued walking in comfortable silence until they reached the door to the kitchen. Using his incredibly quick reflexes Bruce passed the therapists card to Thomas. 

Thomas looked over it a couple of times before looking back up to Bruce. An eyebrow raised in question.

“If you ever want to talk,” Bruce answered simply.

“Going to need some legal papers and identification for all of that,” Thomas replied as he remembered that he was technically still dead.

“We’re going to get that sorted today.” Bruce opened the door to the kitchen and walked in as Thomas pocketed the card.

Thomas followed Bruce in and immediately noticed the extra presence at the table and it was someone he recognised.

“Richard Grayson?” Thomas asked the young man perched on a stool and eating a bowl of sugary cereal as he talked to Damian and Cassandra.

Dick paused in his eating and chatting to look up at the older man who just entered the kitchen, who was staring at him as if he had just grown three heads. 

Damian looked up at Thomas and just grumbled something before picking his phone back up. He had a subtle smirk on his face when he checked the time.

However Dick was always taught to be friendly to those he was meeting for the first time so he hopped off his stool and strolled over to Thomas with a hand outstretched and a gentle smile on his face. 

“Yeah that’s me, the first adopted ward of Bruce Wayne and the first Robin. And you must be Thomas, right?” Thomas quickly reminded himself that he was on an alternate earth and took the offered hand in greeting.

“Yes I’m Thomas Wayne. It’s nice to meet you Richard.” Dick dropped the hand and went back to his seat beside Damian. Thomas took the chair opposite him between Cassandra and Bruce.

“Please call me Dick. When someone calls me Richard I think I’m in trouble for something.” Dick chuckled as he picked up his cereal.

Alfred walked around the table and placed mugs of coffee and full breakfasts in front of Bruce and Thomas, who both thanked the elderly butler. Once they began to dig in Dick struck up the conversation once again.

“So how is it that you know my name? I don’t think I’ve ever met you.” Thomas paused in his eating to remember how he knew Dick before he replied.

“I met you in my world when I hired Hayley’s Circus to perform for some of my patrons. During the performance there was an accident and you’re, uh…” Thomas trailed off as he didn’t know how to tell this man that he watched his parents plummet to death in front of him when he was a kid.

“They fell, didn’t they?” Dick says quietly. Thomas was shocked and quietly cursed the multiverse before nodding slowly. “Damn.” The mood at the table was now very dark and every person present had their heads bowed.

“I’m sorry.” Thomas quietly said.

“It’s ok.” Dick took a deep breath and buried the familiar feelings as deep as they could go. “I’m guessing I wasn’t taken in by you then.”

“No, you were taken in by a performer called Boston Brand.” This surprised everyone at the table as curious faces were universally present.

“Boston Brand,” Bruce asked.

“Yes.”

“The acrobat,” Cassandra asked.

“Yes.”

“And he was alive.” Dick finally asks.

“Yes, why,” Thomas is now very confused.

“Because he isn’t here,” Damian grumbles as he goes back to his phone.

“What?” Thomas has no idea what they are on about.

“Long story,” Bruce offers as he takes a gulp of his coffee.

“The multiverse, I swear.” Dick shakes his head and chuckles. 

Damian then notices the time and decides to make a strategic exit. He quickly finishes off his breakfast and jumps off his stool. 

“I’m meeting Colin and Nell at the mall. I’ll see you at the Clocktower later Grayson.” Damian makes his way out of the kitchen before anyone asks anything more.

Thomas and Dick are both confused by Damian’s quick exit but Cass and Bruce have their eyes narrowed.

“Cassie. Has he done something?” Bruce asks his daughter.

“Yes,” Cassandra answers.

“Damnit,” Bruce groaned. If he was correct then all-out war was coming to the manor and he was not going to come out of it unscratched.

“Hey wasn’t Jason meant to be staying here for a bit?” Dick asked, looking around in search of his younger brother.

“Yes.” Bruce rubbed his temples, feeling the headache coming. “He was still in the shower when I went to get him.”

“Huh then he should be finished right about….” 

“Morning assbutts,” Jason strolled into the kitchen fully dressed and freshly showered, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. He looked completely normal to everyone except for one small detail.

His hair was a bright, fluorescent pink.

“Language Master Jason.” Alfred commented as he set a mug of tea and a plate of food in front of the younger man. 

He maintained his stiff upper lip and did not comment on Jason’s hair as it was apparent that Jason had no idea that his hair had become that of a 90’s punk band.

The rest of them just stared.

Jason realised that he was being stared at and looked up from his breakfast and asked, “What?”

“Nothing,” everyone said at once and went back to their respective breakfasts. Jason glanced at them quizzically but soon ignored them and dug into his food. 

When Dick finished his food he looked up at Thomas.

“So I hear that you need some official looking papers and identification?” He asked.

“Yeah I would like to do something outside of this place.” Thomas answered.

“Well in that case you are coming with me and Bruce to visit my lovely wife. She can get you the papers you need and anything else you’d like.” Thomas smiled at that.

“Thank-you Dick,” Thomas said honestly, which earned him a beaming smile from the younger man.

“No problem at all. Why don’t you go get changed and we can head out.” Thomas and Bruce nod and get out of their seats to leave and get changed.

Once they left Dick turns to Cassandra. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

Cassandra shakes her head before she answers, “Can’t. Need to research a case. Need his help.” She jerks a thumb at Jason who jerks his head up, a piece of bacon hanging between his lips. 

Dick nods in understanding and gets up to leave. “Just try to visit later, Babs would love to see you.”

Cassandra smiles and nod’s before her brother leaves. Cassandra also gets up to leave, but just before she heads to the cave through the pantry entrance she slides a compact mirror to Jason.

He looks quizzically at the object but before he can ask why, she is gone.

________________________________________

Dick walks out to the foyer and meets Bruce and Thomas. They are both dressed in slacks, dress shirts and blazers.

When he sees the two men standing next to each other he can see the familial resemblance easily.

‘Like father, like son,’ He thinks.

“Ready to go,” Dick asks the two men, who nod. “Then let’s go.”

Before they open the door Bruce asks, “I wonder how long before Jason notices…” 

He doesn’t get to finish his question as a loud and angry bellow reverberates throughout the manor.

“THAT LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!” 

“That’s how long. Let’s go.” The three bid a hasty retreat away from Jason’s wrath.

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Bit of a funny one but when including Dick Grayson you have to be a bit light-hearted. We all know that Bruce isn’t the type of person to talk about his feelings outright so I’m trying to have that present in the character. Again sorry for the wait but things got a bit crazy at home. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment.


	11. Oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas gets his chance at a new life, though he still needs a purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own DC, Batman or any related works.

Chapter 11: Oracle

The Clocktower

Barbara Gordon-Grayson sat back in her chair, nursing her third cup of coffee close to her lips and observing an underground weapon’s deal that was about to be broken up by Black Canary and Barbara’s new protégé. 

She had discovered Harper Row when the young woman had managed to not only discover Oracle’s camera network but had reworked them to cover several blind-spots that Barbara hadn’t realised the camera network had.

After getting over the hit to her ego Barbara saw some raw potential in the girl. She was always on the lookout for new talent and Harper was one of the best she had seen in a long time.

So, after promising to put her brother Cullen in a better school and a promise of a new apartment with all the equipment she could imagine, Harper Row had signed up as a junior member of the Birds of Prey under the codename Bluebird.

Barbara was taken out of her musings by an alert coming up on her screen informing her that her husband, father-in-law and newly arrived grandfather-in-law had arrived.

Making sure that Black Canary and Bluebird had finished up safely Barbara set her equipment to automatic and moved away from the set-up.

She thought about Thomas as she moved to the living room of the tower. She couldn’t imagine what he has been going through, losing first his son, then his wife and now his entire world. Nothing could compare to that.

She shuddered at the thought of losing so much and instead focused on the task at hand. Creating an identity was child’s-play to her and Bruce could do it himself. But she had a feeling that he wants it to be perfect, hence why she is making it up.

Barbara had just pulled out the laptop she had been using to work on the ID when her husband and their two guests entered the room.

The first thing she noticed was how similar Bruce and Thomas looked. There was an almost uncanny resemblance between the two men and she and pretty much everyone could see that they were father and son.

Dick and Bruce greeted her, Dick with a kiss and Bruce with a hug, before sitting down and allowing Thomas to step forward.

“Thomas Wayne. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Grayson.” He says, polite and polished with a hand held out. 

Barbara smiled and took the hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Dr Wayne.” She replies, remembering that Thomas was a Doctor.

“Please, Thomas will do. I’m pretty sure my doctorate isn’t relevant anymore.” He corrects as he sits down.

“Then I insist on Barbara.” She said, smiling warmly at the old man. Bruce visibly relaxed at their interaction. He was obviously worried about what Barbara thought of his father, as she could easily destroy him both digitally and physically if he annoyed her enough.

With the greetings, out of the way Barbara and Thomas got down to business. They both agreed that it would be virtually impossible to bring Thomas back from the grave, not because it was beyond Barbara’s ability as a hacker, but because of the almost mythic story of Thomas and Martha Wayne’s death and the impact it had on the city.

If it turned out that Thomas was once again alive it could have a detrimental effect on that legacy and its impact. 

With that decided Barbara created Thomas Anderson, a man with the same age and date of birth as the deceased Thomas Wayne according to his birth certificate. He is also a former doctor, who after the death of his wife decided to leave the country and his place of birth and travel the world for many years as a way to handle the grief, with documentation proving this. 

He has now returned and has decided to make a better use of his life and to reconnect with his surviving family. 

Thomas looks at his new past and is quietly amazed by what the daughter of his closest ally can do, even his Oracle was not capable. 

That reminded him to find the alternate version of Selina. Hopefully she had avoided his versions fate. He’d have to ask Bruce later.

Soon everything was set up and Thomas Wayne was now known as Thomas Anderson. Thomas didn’t know how to feel. Obviously, he was extremely gracious for what Barbara had done for him but now that he had the actual means he had no idea what he was going to do with his life besides connect with his now much larger family.

He decided not to dwell on it as he and Bruce thanked Barbara profusely and made sure that the couple came to dinner later tonight.

Bruce and Thomas then left the Gordon-Grayson household and headed off in the car. Thomas thought that they were heading back to the Manor however he noticed Bruce was driving further into the city. 

“Bruce.” He asked.

“Yes Father,” Bruce replied serenely.

“Why are we heading into the city?”

“Because you have another appointment.”

“With who?” 

Bruce didn’t answer but he didn’t need to as he pulled the car into a parking space on the street, opposite an unassuming building. Bruce then got out and crossed the street, Thomas following close behind.

Once he was standing in front of the building Thomas noticed the sign in front of it;

‘North Borough Community centre.’

Since Thomas was also a detective it took him just a send to work out why Bruce had taken him here.

“AA meets here.” He stated mater of factly.

“I thought you would want to get it started soon.” Bruce replies, turning his head to look at his father.

Thomas takes a deep breath but doesn’t turn around. Instead he squares his shoulders and takes a step forward into the building. Bruce quickly puts a pair of glasses on as a simple disguise.

The woman at the desk informed him that a meeting was just about to start and was taking place in room 3.

Bruce asked if he would like to go in with him but Thomas declined.

“This is something I have to do myself.” He reasoned.

“I’ll wait out here for you then.”

________________________________________

Thomas walked out ninety minutes later with various thoughts running through his head. 

It had hit him like a sack of bricks when he was in there. It was the first time he had ever openly admitted that he was an alcoholic, not just agreeing with someone’s accusations. 

While it had been daunting it had also been freeing and had got him thinking. If this world was the same as his world up until the death of his son, then some people may still be around like Alfred, including another old friend.

Bruce was still in the waiting room when Thomas came back, like he said although he was on his phone.

Bruce must have sensed him coming because he looked up and pocketed the phone, before getting up. 

“You ok?” He asked as they left.

“I think so.” Thomas answered as they neared the car.

“That’s good.” Bruce didn’t want to push too much.

The pair entered the car and Bruce was about to drive off before Thomas spoke up.

“If it’s ok with you I’d like to head to one last place. There’s an old friend I’d like to see.” Thomas said. Bruce was curious as far as he knew Thomas wouldn’t know many people in this world.

“Ok. Where would this friend be?”

“The Free Clinic in Crime Alley.”

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, not dead. Sorry this took so long but just lost my inspiration and was just overwhelmed with college and work. And no promises that it will get any better. I’m sorry but that’s the way it is. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this please leave a review.


End file.
